Lost Love
by The Succubus
Summary: Yay! Chp.2 is finally up! There is a new evil force at hand, planning something evil! Warning: Shounen ai! 1x2, 3x4
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, nor any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
Title: Lost Love  
Pairings:1x2 and 3x4...  
/.../ : thoughts  
  
This takes place after the Mariemaia War...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/How many days has it been... I've never felt this way before. I haven't seen you ever since you disappeared. I hope you're happy, though, wherever you are.../  
  
***  
  
Vice Foreign Minister Darlian was in her office, looking out the window. She sighed. She had a meeting to attend with other important people. Not that she hated the meetings, but she felt... empty. She didn't know what to do. All she knew, though, was thet she wanted to hug her love and tell him of all the things that had happened since the war, to hold him and whisper of things only people who experienced love knew about.  
/ I wonder if it's true.. Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all... Oh, where are you, Heero...?/   
Relena knew that, yes, Heero had been missing for quite a while, and that he was probably dead, but deep within her heart, she knew that she still had a fantasy.. where Heero would come into her office, sweep her up into his arms, and carry her off in to the glowing sunset.   
/After all, love always precedes death./  
  
***  
  
Duo shut his eyes. He had always hated the fact that Hilde enjoyed his company. She could get really annoying at times.  
/Like me./ Duo thought about the irony. It was something Heero had said about Duo a lot...   
/Man, Heero, I wish you were here. Hilde's really annoying the crap outta me. Like I used to annoy you. Now I know why you were always pissed off at me./   
Duo smiled for a moment.   
/But you had to leave, didn't you? Had to move on, and leave me behind... I really miss you. I wish... I wish you would come back to me... So I could see you again./ Duo's smile had disappeared.   
"Duo? Duo... Are you listening to me? Duo?"  
" What? Didja say somthin', Hilde?"  
"Duo! Why don't you ever listen to me?"  
" I'm sorry, Hilde. Just thinkin' about something."  
"Heero again, Duo-chan? I say you should forget about him. If he really cared about you, don't you think he'd visit you already? Or at least contacted you?" Hilde instantly regretted her words, for now Duo looked downright miserable.  
"Yeah... I guess you're right, Hilde..." Duo smiled at her, but she knew that the once had been pure happiness smile of Duo's had been tainted with depression and sorrow.  
"Are you okay, Duo...? I know he was your best friend, but that's nothing to get upset over..."   
"I'm just fine, Hilde." Hilde bit her lip. Duo didn't seem okay to her, and he didn't even try to conceal his pain in those few words.  
"Come on, Duo. You should be getting to bed. It's really late. I'll visit again in the morning... I think you need some rest."  
"Okay, Hilde. I'll be sure to get lots of rest!" Duo cheerfully grinned at her, but both knew it wasn't real.  
"Remember, Duo. He's only a friend and he's not likely to show up anytime soon." With that, Hilde left Duo's apartment without another word.  
Duo silently brushed his teeth. As he climbed in to bed, he thought about what Hilde had said.  
/You're wrong, Hilde./ Duo thought sullenly. / Heero'll show up... One day. I know he will. And if he doesn't, then I'll just have to look for him. And... You're wrong about another thing. Heero wasn't my friend. He was more than that./  
  
***  
  
Quatre laughed happily, the sun's rays glinting off his platinum blond hair. He had always loved these certain outings. He had loved the circus since he was little. Quatre enjoyed the sights, especially with the foreign, and usually exotic animals. And now, for the same reason but in a different way, he loved the circus even more. Quatre smiled and watched this outdoor circus continue their antics for the enjoyment of the crowd. Something worried him, though. The acts were almost over and he had yet to see his very close, perhaps even loved friend perform. He sighed happily and continued watching the trapeze artists sail through the air, some of them seemingly able to fly through the air. Someone watking among the crowds caught Quatre's eye. Sudenly, he recognized them.  
"Hey! Over here!" Quatre called.  
Trowa and Catherine walked up to Quatre.  
"HI, Quatre. How are you doing?"  
"Just fine, thanks for asking, Catherine."  
"I'm glad to hear that, little one." Quatre blushed at Trowa's use of the nickname.  
"What about you guys? How are the both of you? Why aren't you performing?"  
"Oh..." Catherine took a moment to sort through Quatre's questions.  
"I'm just fine as well, Quatre. And today we decided to take the day off. I do enjoy seeing the delight on people's faces."   
"What about you Trowa? How have you been doing?" One of Trowa's rare smiles told Quatre all he wanted to know.  
"I'm glad to know that both of you are doing well. Trowa, why don't you come and visit my place? We could chat over some tea."  
"I... don't know. I'm probably not allowed, either," Trowa mumbled, somewhat uncomfortably, well aware that he, a clown in the circus, had just been asked to join Quatre, heir to the Winner fortune, for some tea.  
"Oh come on!" Catherine teased. "You know you want to. And Quatre wants you to as well. You're not going to deny him that pleasure, are you?"  
"But... I'll get into trouble."  
"Oh, Trowa! You should go. I know I would, had it been me that was invited. I'll arrange it so you can have a week's vacation." Catherine left, leving Quatre and Trowa alone together. Quatre smiled and hugged Trowa. Trowa, in turn, held Quatre in a loving embrace.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how was it? This is like, my first attempt at a fanfic. I sure could use some feedback, so please! R&R! Even flames are welcome! Sorry that it was so short, though. I'm not the kind of person who can sit for hours typing. Don't worry; hopefully, it'll get better as the story continues. 


	2. Heero Arrives

Disclaimer: Well... everyone knows it... I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters... who reads these things, anyway?  
  
Hmm... Oh, yeah... Special thanx to Shakespear of Anime and deathwraith (hmm... sorta reminds me of a ff9 boss...) for reviewing my first chapter! Anyways... on to the next chapter!  
  
/.../ thoughts  
  
Warnings: Everyone's somewhat OOC in this chapter (in my opinion, of course). Well, love makes you do funny things... Oh, and shounen ai... but I guess you knew that if you read the first chapter...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, master... affirmative. I will attempt to retrieve him at all costs." A dark figure turned towards the door, slim curves and soft, melodious voice clearly marking this figure as female.  
"One more thing. You will not 'attempt', you WILL retrieve him!" A man's rough voice echoed around the hall, echoes amplifying his voice by at least ten-fold, causing the female to somewhat shake and quiver with fear (1).   
"Y-Yes! As you wish, master..." She quickly fled the room, hoping her hasty retreat was not enough to earn her her master's ire.   
  
*************************************  
  
Duo was raiding the fridge at Quatre's mansion. It seemed his insatiable appetite was, well, never sated. It was time for breakfast, but today, Quatre wasn't feeling up to making pancakes. So, instead, he lounged about the dining table and watched everyone else get their own breakfast.   
"I don't think this was a good idea, skipping pancakes today, little one." Trowa watched Duo with an amused look in his eyes, wrapping a protective arm around Quatre. Quatre laughed, cheeks growing rosy at the pet name Trowa had used.  
"Well," said Duo haughtily,"I'd like to see you just *attempt* to eat as much as I have!"  
"If I ate as much as you did, I'd be so big, I'd have my own zip code (2)!"  
"Why you...!"  
Breakfast ended after a few tossing-around-of-foodstuffs at the Winner Estate.  
  
Earlier that week, Quatre had, not only invited Trowa for tea, but all the other Gundam Pilots as well, minus Heero. Quatre ended up inviting them to stay, so here they were.  
  
/So... is this where he is?/ A woman looked out over the estate, making sure she was not caught by any of the guards.  
  
~Ding dong~ The doorbell sounded.   
"I'll get it." Duo ran to the front door. /Gee, I wonder who it is... Hope it ain't Hilde.../ Duo opened the door.  
"Hello!" called out Duo earnestly. He looked out and gasped. "H-Heero! Wow! What a pleasant surprise! Where were you?!"   
Heero only looked at Duo expectantly.  
"Oh, right! I forgot my manners!--"   
"Since when did you have any manners, Maxwell?" A voice called out from within the building. Duo turned and glared into the building before turning his attention back to Heero.  
"Come in, Heero!" It took all of Duo's will power to keep him from running out and hugging Heero.   
"Hn. Finally..." Heero went inside, Duo shutting the door and following Heero. /You're still the same, Duo...but something's different./   
"Heero!" Quatre *did* run out and hug Heero. Heero stood there, unsure of what to do.  
/Quatre...still loves to hug people,/ Heero thought.  
/Now why didn't I do that. Oh right. Heero probably would have mauled me. The reason why he's not squeezing the life from Quatre is 'cause... well, it's Quatre.../ Duo watched them, wishing he was in Quatre's place. Trowa looked miffed. Wufei came out from his meditating to see what was going on.  
"So... where were you, Heero?"   
"I... don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay, Heero. We respect your privacy." None of the other pilots looked like they agreed with Quatre, but they let the matter drop.  
"Well," said Duo,"I think we still have some leftovers from this morning. You can have 'em if you like."   
"You could eat them if you wanted, Yuy, but I don't think they're safe. Maxwell's been tossing around food all morning."  
"Hey! It wasn't only me! Quatre and Trowa was tossing food too!"  
"Hey, I only threw one piece of bread. Trowa threw a lot more than I did." Mass sweatdropping.  
Trowa gave his koi a mock glare.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, Trowa.Yeah, Duo threw most of the food, but you're still welcome to them, Heero."  
"Hey! Well, thanks alot, Q-man..."  
"Sorry Duo. I shouldn't of said that about you."  
" I can go without breakfast, thanks anyway."  
"Good choice, Yuy. Now at least we know you won't die of food poisoning."  
"What was *that* supposed to mean, Wu-man?!"  
  
The morning carried on, not so peacefully since Heero arrived.  
  
********************************************  
  
"I've located the area he's in, master. Should I go in and capture him? I can do it, quickly and efficiently, you know."  
"No... Not yet. I want to see why he's here. I want you to stay there and spy for me. Give me all the information you find about him."  
"Yes... affirmative, master. I will make sure you receive all information about him."  
"Good... Bring me some jelly-filled doughnuts, while you're at it."  
*sweatdrop* "Very well, master."   
  
********************************************  
/ I'm glad I got here. Duo's being a bit strange around me, though. Hn. I'll look into it later, though it's just like that braided baka to be weird./   
Duo slowly walked up to Heero with a plate full of food.  
"Here, Hee-chan. This food came straight from the fridge and hasn't been touched yet." Heero looked surprised at Duo's use of the pet name. Duo grinned. /Yes! He didn't maul me! I am soooo good! /  
"Hn. Arigatou, baka." Heero seemed to have regained some of his composure.  
"You're welcome... hey! I am *not* a baka!"   
Heero smirked. "Is that so..."  
"I am not a baka!" Duo stomped off, muttering empty threats to himself.  
Quatre and Trowa stepped up beside Heero, looking off the balcony.  
"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" A small breeze blew through the balcony. The sun was shining brightly.  
"Yes, little one. It is a nice day today."  
"Hn."  
Crashing noises sounded within the mansion, followed by cursing.  
"Kisama, Maxwell! Never, ever, bother me while I'm meditating! Come back here!"  
"Ahhhhh!!!"  
"I think the nice day just ended, little one."  
"No, I think as long as you're here, It'll be a nice day all day."  
Quatre and Trowa shared a small kiss, oblivious to the world around them for that small, short moment.  
/It would be nice if Duo kissed me... What am I thinking? Seeing as Duo's the way he is, he probably wouldn't want to. Besides, I don't even like that baka! Hmmm... But, just maybe.../  
Quatre and Trowa retreated back into a bedroom, leaving Heero behind on the balcony with only his thoughts.  
  
********************************************  
"Master, it seems that he's at the Winner Estate. My spies and I have failed to find any reason for him to leave, so I believe that now is the time to strike. We can capture him for you, if that is what you desire."  
"...Very well. Proceed with the utmost caution."  
"As you wish, master."  
"Oh, and I could use more of those doughnuts."  
*sweatdrop* "Very well, master."  
As she left her master's room, she glanced back at him. /You'd do well to watch your back, master./ At the word 'master', she sneered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me, The Succubus: So how was this chapter?  
Arika, my muse: *sneer* It sucked! I'm here to inspire you, and this is all you come up with!?  
The Succubus: Shut up, you brainless idiot! I'm paying you alot of money to be my muse, not an insultor-of -the-arts! And besides, I wasn't asking you, I was asking the reader!  
  
Oh, yeah: (1) I've always wanted to write that. ^____^  
(2) Heheh... Thinking of Garfield...   
  
The Succubus: Oh, and all you kind people out there, how about telling me in a review who you think the evil people should capture! It should help me alot. 


End file.
